


Accidental Espionage

by Astrodragons (CelestialKnight)



Series: A nosy Pidgeon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKnight/pseuds/Astrodragons
Summary: “Have you seen Shiro, or Lance for that matter? I’ve been trying to find those boys to help me with something, but they’re always missing whenever we need them most.” ‘When ever we need the most’ equating to ‘whenever we need them to do some really tedious chore that honestly I could do, but really don’t want to do and I think they can learn from this.’ Yeah. Just mother-hen things.





	Accidental Espionage

**Author's Note:**

> A fic from a prompt meme i did on tumblr for 100+ followers! I really had a lot of fun writing this!

When you needed gossip, the mice were always on the top of their game, and by extension, Allura was too sometimes. When in doubt though, one could always find a local gossip reel in Pidge. 

Maybe it was the fact that she crawled through the air vents on a semi-regular basis, or maybe it was the fact people tended to forget she was even in the room at times or slept int the most peculiar of places. She had some dirt that honestly she would prefer not to know.

It was no surprise she knew Shiro and Lance were dating. Honestly she would of expected Shiro and Keith, but nope, the knot was tied between Shiro and Lance. How did she know? Well she caught Lance initiating a make out session with Shiro when they thought they were alone in the training deck. They weren’t. Oh no they were not. I mean maybe Keith and Shiro were a thing? Polyamory was a thing, but she was pretty sure it was just Shiro and Lance. Like 99% positive on this.

So yeah that was burned into her retinas. She honestly didn’t mind their kissing, but like a make out session was kind of personal? And also very weird to think about? Especially when like they formed Voltron and oh god she should just stop herself now before she goes down _that_ train of thought.

Surprisingly, Lance wasn’t all that boastful about that in public. It was probably Shiro who lingered a bit too long, stared off into the distance a bit too much or laughed when really no one was laughing. At least it was during downtime though, and never when it mattered most to be focused. Priorities were obviously in place.

Shiro also seemed a little bit better emotionally. He wasn’t like, a brick wall of self-deprecating humour and dismissive thoughts about himself. So yeah there was positive coming out of this, so that was like a very good thing. As long as like she didn’t catch them doing something she definitely did not want to see, she was cool. 

Pidge had sort of claimed a corner of the castle to herself. She’d seen people come and go, some didn’t notice her, others did. Coran always did. Of course he’d lean down to her and ask her how she was doing. If she was alright, should she really be resting in the corner of the castleship and other worried mother-hen things. Then he would move on to more pressing things, things that bothered him.

“Have you seen Shiro, or Lance for that matter? I’ve been trying to find those boys to help me with something, but they’re always missing whenever we need them most.” ‘When ever we need the most’ equating to ‘whenever we need them to do some really tedious chore that honestly I could do, but really don’t want to do and I think they can learn from this.’ Yeah. Just mother-hen things.

From the corner of her eye she noted the fidgeting form of a green jacket and a white tuff of hair peeking out. They must of noted she noticed them, because they attempted to move further away.

“Nope. Haven’t seen them. Have you tried checking in with Hunk?” She offered up. 

Coran hummed. “I did, just came back from him actually. I could check the bridge again, or see if Shiro’s in the training deck or up on the bridge with Allura. Do you have any suggestions where I could find Lance?”

“Flirting up Allura probably.” Coran sighed, and she was sure she heard Lance choke on his own spit and Shiro covering a snort. Or an eye roll. She couldn’t really tell who did what, but she was positive on the Lance choking thing though. She’s heard him chock before, she’d recognize that sound anywhere.

Coran thanked her and walked off. When she was positive he was gone, she called out to the two lovebirds. 

Their hands were intertwined, and when they noticed that fact, they quickly released the grip they had on one another. Pidge rolled her eyes, but could easily understand if the guys weren’t ready in divulging their status. No pressure. But.

“You can trust me.”

They tentatively looked to one another, before reaching out their hands again.

“I mean I did kind of see you two make out on the training deck.” She smirked when she saw Lance’s scandalized look.

“I told you there was someone.” She heard Shiro hush into Lance’s ear. 

“But yeah no pressure if you don’t want to tell the others your secrets safe with me. That being said, if you want some other gossip,” she leaned in, slowly lowering her computer screen, “you know who to call.”

“Are you saying you’re providing us with free blackmail material?” Lance asked incredulously.

“Yeah, but at a cost.” As if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

“ _Pidge_.” Now it was Shiro’s turn to be the scandalized. 

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Lance grinned.

“ _ **Lance**_.”

Lance waved Pidge off and tugged Shiro along with him, they chatted for a bit and suddenly stopped. Pidge raised a curious eyebrow, to the action, and saw Lance with almost a shocked look on his face, but one that was also about to contort into a howl of laughter. 

They stood in front of her, obviously in front of her, and without another word, Shiro leaned in for an obnoxiously long kiss, meant specifically to piss her off. She groaned her annoyance out very loudly, slammed her computer shut and walked away.

Yeah they could trust her with their secret, but didn’t mean she didn’t have any other dirt on them.

**Author's Note:**

> my vld sideblog is saltwaterdragon


End file.
